If I hadn't met you (Pernico)
by TheGladersPrincess
Summary: Percy and Nico had been happy for years now. They were both in their mid-twenties and they had gotten married last year. Percy had even convinced him to adopt a orphan demigod baby. It was the happiest point in both of their lives. But what if someone is out to get Nico and won't stop at anything to get there? Even if that meant sending him into a alternate reality where Percy was


_**Percy and Nico had been happy for years now. They were both in their mid-twenties and they had gotten married last year. Percy had even convinced him to adopt a orphan demigod baby. It was the happiest point in both of their lives. But what if someone is out to get Nico and won't stop at anything to get there? Even if that meant sending him into a alternate reality where Percy was never a demigod and... They never met.**_

**Hello! Thanks for taking the time to check out my fanfiction! At the beginning of each chapter there will be a song or a quote that I feel represents the chapter or Pernico... So just beware... :) Anyway, I started this because I started to read some other fanfics and I got inspired! Side note: I don't know the real difference between Percy and Nico's age so I just said two years. If you happen to know, please leave a comment! I would edit it then. :P Hope you enjoy! I don't really have much else to say so... Let's get writing! Or in your case reading! ;)**

_Song of the chapter:_

_In my left hand there's the familiar_

_In my right hand there's the great unknown_

_I can see the madly different grass there_

_But I'm drawn to wilder nights at home_

_Don't listen to your friends_

_See the despair_

_Behind their eyes_

_Don't listen to your friends_

_They only care and want to know why_

_I can feel the draw_

_I can feel it pulling me back_

_It's pulling me back, it's pulling me_

_I can feel the draw_

_I can feel it pulling me back_

_It's pulling me back, it's pulling me_

_Are you drifting way beyond what's normal_

_'Cos round your mind rings the words that they would say_

_When you go home everything looks different_

_And you're scared of being left behind_

_Just listen to your friends_

_Trust of their fair, look in their eyes_

_Just listen to your friends_

_They only care, and hope you're alright_

_(The draw By: Bastille, Video in sidebar)_

"I bet you can't catch me, ghost king!" The sea-green eyed boy or man by now, yelled out to me and laughed. It was that laugh that had first made me fall in love with him. It was so goofy and full of fun... You just couldn't help but fall for it. "You... You... Fish butt!" I screamed, chasing after him as he ran through the neighborhoods, with my aviator jacket firmly in his hands. He shook it in the air to taunt me.

I knew in my head that if I kept chasing him, he would keep being his stubborn self and not give in. "Fine Percy! Be that way! I'll do the laundry. But you better not get that dirty..." I scolded softly, pointing my finger at him. He laughed and ran back to me pecking my cheek lightly. Even now that we were married, I still blushed. "Aww... Thanks Neeks! But I would have helped you if you would have decided to give me a prize in bed tonight." I sighed as he laughed, throwing my coat at me, and skipping back home. Sometimes he is just too cute.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Nico Di'angelo. I am twenty-two years old. And that is my undeniably beautiful husband, Percy. His hair is a deep black, close to the color of mine. But his eyes... They are his defining feature. Every time I look at them, they are a different green. We had a house of our own, and a small son at home. He wasn't ours of course, since gay couples can't have children, but Trey is close to us nonetheless. He is a demigod, like both of us, but his original father was Apollo. Trey's hair is a sleek golden blonde and he has lime green eyes with blue sparkling right by the irises.

"Nico!" Percy yelled at me as we fumbled back into the house. "Snap out of it! I was asking you a question. Did you find a baby sitter for tomorrow?" His voice was strict at the beginning but it calmed down by the end of his sentence. I sighed as I shoved my coat back on the rack.

"No, not yet. The only other options we have left now are Jason and Annabeth." Percy cringed when I said her name. She was his ex-girlfriend. He had thought that they would have remained friends after he told her... but that didn't work out.

"Ask Jason first." He replied warmer than I expected. "It's our anniversary... I just don't want to bother with her after... Ya know... what happened." I smiled at him, hopefully reassuring him, in some way.

He smiled back and pecked my cheek. "My first anniversary with this kid. Should be exciting." Percy ruffled my hair; just in the spot I didn't like it.

"Sometimes you annoy me, you know that Kelp Breath?" I retorted. Percy doubled over laughing as I stood, hands on my hips, glaring at him. "Kelp Breath? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Got anything better then?" He smirked, resting his arm on my shoulder. "Of course I do… Uh… Umm… Phantom Prince. Yeah, that's it." His sea-green eyes looked down on me. I blushed and looked down at my feet. It wasn't that I didn't like his name; it was more that I was still smaller than him. A whole head actually.

"C'mon, that was a good one. Sounds elegant."

"Would to you, Turtle Teeth." I muttered under my breath. He laughed again, his pearl-white teeth glittering in the sunlight.

"Thanks again Jason!" I yelled as we both scrambled out the door the next evening. The last thing we saw before the taxi's doors closed was a blonde haired superman giving us a giddy thumbs up. Piper stood next to him, happily tickling Trey.

Our cab took only a few minutes to get to the fancy restaurant we had both planned for us, together. Me, I don't like surprises. So, just this once, Percy let us both plan the date. Thank the gods it wasn't another weird sushi place. **{{I don't know if Percy likes fish or not… So don't kill me. I know everyone argues about this but, I thought it was cute.}} **

We continued, walking into the restaurant, and sitting at the reserved table. Both of us had already ordered, (Percy was disappointed because nothing was blue) and already it felt romantic, even though he was talking about some story from before he was a demigod. I think it had something to do with a guinea pig and a stapler, but I was more entranced in the way his eyes lit up in many different colors depending on his mood.

You had the typical light green when he was happy, but when Percy got excited about something **{{Or maybe someone… Hehe…}}** they turned turquoise. When he found out what had happened between me and Annabeth, his eyes became deep aquamarine. Filled with anger and sadness. Both of our lives were almost lost that very day.

Percy grinned back at when he realized I had been staring. "See something you like?" We both laughed. He wasn't the best flirt, nowhere close to that, but to me, and him (and probably other people to) it's incredibly entertaining.

Everything was perfect about that day as of that point, which means to a demigod, that something was bond to go wrong. It's like the gods like to screw with you, just when it is least convent. Our very first anniversary was no exception.

Both of us had just finished our dinner, but I felt… dizzy almost. "P-Percy? Can we head back? I… I'm not feeling the greatest."

"Yeah. Of course. What's up?" Percy asked, eyes filled with worry. Sky blue with green around the irises.

"Just feeling a bit of nausea. I'm going to... Umm…" Were the only words I muttered before racing to the bathroom. After emptying the contents of my dinner, the sides of my vision were black. Darker and darker, sinking deeper and deeper.

I stumbled out of the bathroom and crashed to the floor panting. "NICO!" The voice was recognizable to me, but my brain just couldn't process it.

"Someone call for help! Something's wrong with my boyfriend!" But, by then I was a goner. All I saw was black.

I woke in a small dark bed. It was familiar, so I sunk down deeper into it. Somehow, I must have gotten home.

A grin slowly spread across my face. Maybe I had just eaten something rotten. Maybe the gods weren't trying to ruin our relationship.

With a yawn, I reached across the bed, trying to find Percy's hand. Then I would know everything's okay. But it wasn't there.

It wasn't there.

I leaped out of the bed, full on panic mode. Percy always slept right next to me. And of course he would if I had just been sick the last night…

But that's when I noticed. The covers on the bed. The bedroom. Everything was dark and black and creepy. Our bedroom was full of dark blues, (Percy wanted bubbles and baby blue, but that just wasn't gonna happen) and stripe patterns.

And that's when it hit me. "Wait… I recognize this place… It's the Hades cabin?!" I hadn't been there in years. It was a part of me from the past. Percy and I almost never talked about Camp Half-Blood unless it had to be spoken.

Before anything else could happen, I ran into the bathroom. It was in the same place as it was when I had left it, all those years ago.

In the mirror, I saw something I thought I would never have to see again. 15 year old Nico. I had long black hair almost down to my shoulders, which wasn't new, but my eyes… They had the darkest bags under them… and the scars on my wrists were the size of pencils. They were obviously fresh.

"No. It can't be… I've got to find Percy…" Stop making fun of me. I realize I talk to myself a lot more than I probably should.

Before I could think a single other panicked thought, I was out the door. My mind was in a million different places, but I managed to run to the most familiar face. Jason. Surprisingly, he was covered in girls. That's unusual…

"Jason!" I screamed at him. "Where's Percy?" He looked over at me and grinned, showing off his shiny teeth.

"Slow down there creepy Hades child. I don't know a Percy and I know everyone. They've usually been found in my bed at least once. Just to try it." Jason flashed me one more before he turned back to his girls. **{{I like Jason. Don't say that I don't. Just for the sake of this AU, I'mma make him a jerk in the beginning… But it's cool ;) You'll find out more as this story moves along. }}**

"What in the literal hell are you talking about?" He just ignored me, back in my face. "Where's Percy? Why are you lying to me?"

He sighed, as he turned around and hissed through his teeth. "Look kid. I rescued you… a few years ago. I barely know you. Why would I lie to you?"

I frowned as I turned and walked away. What a waste of time. Jason's not usually such a jerk. Sure he is oblivious and obnoxious most of the time, but since when did he not know me? We had become almost brothers after what happened with Cupid, me going to him whenever I thought it was too much to handle.

Then I started running… Where the shit was Percy's house? They had moved out from that smelly apartment years ago.

Quickly, I chased down a cab and gave him the address. It took awhile, but we were there. It amused me to see the taxi-man hurriedly drive away, but I don't know why he did it.

Until I looked up.

The whole street was covered in trash and it was creepy as the Tartus. **{{Is that how you spell it?}} **And it was almost 8:00. We had been in that car for an hour.

Now I was really worried. Could Percy really be here?

But before I could even think anything else, a dark haired boy clapped his gloved hand over my mouth.

And I'm supposed to be good at hiding in the shadows. Don't laugh at me. I was distracted.

The boy hissed in my ear, "Be quiet. Don't move. They'll find us and kill us both."

I tried to turn so I could see the front of his face, but I couldn't budge. This guy was strong.

"I don't mean any harm. I was wondering if a boy named Percy Jackson lived here. Do you happen to know him?" My formal side was showing. He probably thought I was some rich snob, even though I defiantly didn't look it.

The last thing I saw was big lime green eyes before he punched me.

"You're him, aren't you?" I muttered before my vision turned black again for the second time this week.


End file.
